The Darkness In Your Eyes
by MariaItaly85
Summary: Castiel is an introverted boy with the deep inner wounds, the loving care of his aunt are not enough to stop his phobia of people. His personal hell is further upset by the appearance of a boy, who is this guy? What the hell does he want from Castiel? and above all, why his green eyes do not ever leave? in this chapter refers only to Castiel :)
1. Chapter 1

THE DARKNESS IN YOUR EYES

1.

EIGHTEEN YEARS! At the end of the damn number had reached him, 'the dream of every boy' laughed bitterly among themselves, for Cas, his birthday meant CHAMBER OF HELL!

"Castiel Novak if you do not go out dressed in five minutes, I swear I'll throw down the door and I'll wear leather pants and transparent shirt that you love so much!" the threat of Katy worked, Castiel walked out the door instantly with the appearance of someone who is going to the gallows, "for God's sake Take that terrified face, we're going to celebrate your birthday, not to kill animals helpless "Castiel could not pretend to be happy, that she had died on the day that his father had repudiated in a manner so cruel and abominable that it was no longer able to have a peaceful night's sleep for three years. "I do not want to go Anna - but baby you can not hide from the world forever you have to face the crowd sooner or later - Anna is right, you have to overcome your phobia for the people you have to live Cas - and what if I do not want to live? - WHAT DID YOU SAY? "Katy screamed with fury "Katy so please do not help - but did you hear that? - I know honey but let me talk to him go to prepare your car - though .. oh okay!" Katy turned and disappeared in the direction of the garage.

Castiel felt like shit for this, Katy was the girlfriend of his aunt Anna for ten years and was wonderful with him, the first time he met Katy was ten years old and she soon made inroads in his shyness, he was fourteen when his father discovered their relationship and after a furious quarrel decreed that if the two women were closer to his family would still wiped off the face of the earth, was a violent and ignorant man, who, with his gesture broke his mother's heart .

And then it happened.

On the fifteenth birthday of Cas, his father strangely quiet for a few weeks organized a big party, also allowed him to invite two of his classmates, was the father's family to complete and the mother's brother Michael, Cas had confessed to his uncle his sexual inclinations, Michael had not condemned for nothing. All were enjoying themselves then rang the door and when he opened he found himself facing the two best friends of his father, whom he knew since he was little,

Carl was the largest married with children, then he Luc. Just thinking back to his name an expression of pain crossed his face, since he had discovered that he liked boys had always had a secret crush on Luc, that afternoon gave him so much attention, Cas naively deluded that Luc feel something and not it was so. At one point, Cas had gone into the bathroom to change into a moment, he had poured cola on jeans and Luc appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Cas everything ok?" Castiel was blushing violently, he had only his shirt and boxers, "ah yes, I only paid the coca-cola on jeans - oh sorry .. I saw you sneak out to the bathroom so fast that I thought you were hurt or another," he said, smiling and eyeing intently, Castie suddenly felt really hot, he returned to the room to get some clean jeans, Luc behind him looked at him and Cas felt that something was not going the right way, he turned to tell him to get out but found him in front of towering over him and for a split second he had thrown on the bed crushing under its own weight, Castiel felt the hands of Luc along his body, touching every inch with covetousness, lust and malice.

Castiel was in a panic, panting for breath, trying in vain to hit him but instead of discouraging him, his lot the more inflamed, tore off his shirt and boxers with violent gestures, insistently began to touch his dick and with his free hand unbuttoned his pants at the sight of what he was doing, Castiel let out a desperate scream, Luc shut his mouth with a kiss and Castiel bit him so hard that it bled profusely, "nasty little bitch now'll teach you to behave yourself!" Luc began to hit him on the face, Castiel felt in the mouth the taste of his own blood, he could not even react, then suddenly found himself on his stomach, feeling the hard cock of him, rubbing furiously against her ass, a Luc moment before he could penetrate it fell in the room his mother, who flung himself like a fury of this monster, his mother took the telescope that I had beside the bed and smashed him in the head screaming with all the breath he had.

At the end of the day no one knows how, Castiel had become the only responsible for the incident, his father told him that he had seduced him, he was a pervert who wanted to bribe his best friend and drove him home.

"Stop Cas - eh? .. - I know what you're thinking - I do not ... hmmm ... - come here!" Castiel in the loving arms of his aunt wept quietly, tears full of bitterness.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Cas sat in the back seat in silence as they headed to the nightclub, did not dare look up for fear of encountering one of Katy, while Anna glances of encouragement "then!" Katy said suddenly making him jump slightly, "you calmed down? - Katy yeah ... I'm sorry ... seriously - yes yes okay, however, have the decency tomorrow to cook the pancakes for me and maybe, maybe I forgive you" with a big smile hug from behind the seat. When they arrived parking Cas began to tremble "ok boy breathe now, out of the car, from the hand of Anna and all together we cross that door to enjoy a nice evening."

Entering Cas noticed that the room was huge, Anna paid the entrance and the guy at the counter gave him the good wishes when he showed his ID, then headed to the bar and Katy was greeted warmly by the owner, a handsome man clearly gay and spontaneous smile, when it was presented did not know what to do, "he is our godson Castiel turns eighteen today" after giving a brief look at his hands tangled showed "hello darling I'm Simon and if you look just below the stage the dancers will see my boyfriend who does his job as a security man "Cas gave a quick glance, the man was quite impressive, muscular, very high, a stern look but not bad, turned smiling to Simon, and only then he realized that he had not sought to touch him, 'I like' thought 'well dear I can offer you your first drink birthday? - yes thank you but ... here .. I never drank alcohol so I have no idea what. . - quiet I'll make you something sweet but not too strong, do you trust? - oh okay "Anna and Katy were pleasantly surprised of his relaxed attitude, Katy thanked his best friend, who replied with a wink.

At the first sip of his cocktail heard an explosion of fruit on the tongue, followed by something warm and velvety, which invaded, was yummy. Anna was able, once finished the drink, take it to the track, there was a large crowd but one could move without problems, Cas was really relaxing, that drink was entering the club, making him enjoy new sensations.

Anna and Katy were dancing, while Simon entertained him at the bar, at one point they were joined by her boyfriend Michael, as Simon did not try to touch it, and they became fast friends, it was very nice and personable.

About two o'clock the place was too full for his liking, he decided to go out and get some 'air and in his haste he stumbled against a stool, he would have fallen face if someone had not grasped. When he turned back to thank and apologize, the words died in her throat, a pair of green eyes nailed him on the spot. They were without a doubt the most sensual and wild eyes he had ever seen and thanks to the lighting in that part of the local noticed some specks of gold in that green "everything ok?" the stranger said in a deep voice, Cas felt like caressing and a shiver ran through him, the boy seemed to record the reaction and a look languid pierced Cas making him blush violently, feeling in danger ran like hell towards the fire escape and once off the air pungent night managed to extinguish the strange languor that intense feeling. Anna and Katy appeared shortly after, alarmed after Michael had informed them they saw him run out "Cas what happened? Are you okay? - Yes Anna excuse is that too many people I had a panic attack - do not think about treasure you have been very good all evening and have also gained two friends - you're right Katy and I hope that even though I'm a kid I want to review - oh well tomorrow they invited us to dinner - really? nice that "the two women looked at each triumphant and happy "and now since you've had your fun and you manage to relax there is no need to ruin everything we can go - you do not mind? - it's your party and you've behaved like a man we are proud of you." When they got back to say goodbye to Michael Simon and there was no sign of the unknown, he was relieved and sad at the same time and this upset him, 'What the hell's happening to me?'


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**hello guys! finally our Dean W. into action, Luc will find him again and from here on out the story starts to become ... Well judge for yourself! please let commented and let me know your opinion ;)**

That Friday morning Cas was feeling particularly good, quiet followed the lessons, occasionally writing some message under the table to Jessica 'you have finished the thesis for examination Cas?', 'Yes I did most of the work in the last days,' Jess gave him a look mock-annoyed, but it was really beaten as a puppy and he laughed to himself, 'Castiel Novak're really a nerd, why do not you help your best friend?', Cas laughed out loud this time pressing his hand against the mouth not to be heard by the teacher, 'ok I'll see you at the library at five o'clock, do not be late', Jessica could not suppress a cry of victory by turning the whole class and Cas came under the bench for laughs.

After helping Jess with the thesis, Cas ran home to change, that evening he went to the Red House by Simon and Michael with his cousin Ruby, the only one of the family of his father, who had never turned his back, she had been sincerely surprised to know that he had begun to socialize, some still did not touched by anyone but it was a big step forward.

"Ruby Hello how are you? - ANNA!" cried hugging strong "Katy hey are you okay? - great sweetness, as you're sexy" Ruby blushed at the compliment "where is my cousin? - is in the bathroom for an hour, I start to think that Cas is doing something obscene - Katyyy stay always the same - I agree! " the three women turned in unison, Cas was wearing white jeans a little tight, white shirt and a slightly transparent. An angel pure and sensual. "AAWW cousin do I have to just say you're a bomb" Cas blushed smiling, he was able to dominate a little 'his unruly hair spettinandoli to perfection and his eyes stood out in that whiteness, "Cas're beautiful - thanks Anna, but that's enough, if not I change me - Nooo! " cried all three together and then burst out laughing along with Cas.

Castiel and Ruby put us twenty minutes to arrive, with reckless driving her, 'ok I take the taxi back' decided once and fell.

Once inside Cas went to the bar and introduced his cousin to Simon "ah well fresh meat pleasure dear - my pleasure, Cas told me a lot about you - ah all bad things I hope," he said with a wink "ahahahaa and your boyfriend is now Here? would like to know too - OBVIOUS, went to change I'll introduce you later, but now let me serve one of my cocktail. "

Cas was in the middle of the track dancing with Ruby, the more comfortable the last time, his sensual movements soon attracted the attention of many, all of a sudden he felt a gaze on himself, when he caught his heart almost collapsed, it was the boy that night, leaning against a column and not take his eyes from him, once again felt his gaze caress, but this time what I felt frightened him was ... it was ... 'excited! ! ', saying that Ruby went to the bathroom he withdrew that look as quickly as possible, looking in the mirror almost did not recognize himself, his face was flushed, panting and felt very hot, freshened face feeling better immediately but a split second things degenerated.

A very drunk man went into the bathroom, looked like a titan angry and people shunned him, seeing that he headed in his direction Cas moved toward the door, unfortunately the man skidded to hit him and he found himself against the wall, initially seemed that he wanted to apologize and stammered a "do not worry" Cas started to move again but was grabbed by the giant "hay you're you're really cute - PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" Castiel began kicking and screaming, the man then forced him to enter into one of the bathrooms "do not shout too little bitch if you're good I will not that bad," the evil grin that addressed threw him into total panic, then looking good recognized him in the face. LUC!

That monster was clouded by alchool LUC "hello Cas!" Castiel could not believe it, it was a nightmare, not him, not this time "LUC LEAVE ME NOW DO NOT TOUCH ME ..." Luc covered his mouth with a violent kiss "you ruined my life kid, those with your big blue eyes, those lips lascivious, this inviting leather ..." and began to lick his neck, making him shiver in disgust "LUC PLEASE DO NOT ... DO NOT DO IT AGAIN ..." but not listened to him, tore his shirt and throwing it to the ground Tenedos imprisoned wrists with one hand while crushing him against the cold wall, his free hand slipped into his jeans, grabbing his penis in a tight painful, "you're hurting me! ! LET ME GO PLEASE PLEASE LET ME "suddenly the bathroom door opened and the guy who was staring at him a few minutes before, rushed furiously on Luc, knocking him on the other side of the bathroom, Castiel fell helpless on the ground, and saw Luc completely at the mercy of the guy who had reduced him to a mask of blood, that's when Michael broke, it took him a second to realize what was happening, after removing Luc from the clutches of exterminating angel "Dean please Take care of him now Castiel, "then that was his name 'Dean' after this he lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

**Cas must not play with fire!**

**Dean! Cas is a virgin for God's sake! You can not be so ...!**

**sorry for the grammatical disasters! :)**

After a few minutes Castiel regained consciousness but still gripped by terror sprang to his feet by dropping the jacket that covered him "hey go easy sweetness're safe now - where am I? - You're at the Red House remember?'ve Had a bad adventure, but now it's all over "Cas looked around and realized he needed to be in the office of Simon, a movement to his right caught his attention and only then saw Dean. He was sitting on a chair and Ruby was medicating the injured hand, Dean met his eyes smiling slightly, Cas blushed, remembering suddenly no longer had the shirt on retrieved the jacket and wrapped it around her, it was a leather jacket a bit 'old, the feeling was pleasant to herself, he felt a men's fragrance that mixed with the smell of the jacket would inflame the blood, was Dean he was sure.

Fixed the hand, Dean walked over to him and sat at the opposite side of the couch, "you knew him that guy right?" Castiel stiffened, had all eyes on him, shrugged his jacket as if his life depended on it "I heard you call Castiel, L. .. - DO NOT SAY THAT NAME!" blurted out in a broken voice, covering his mouth to him suddenly, with his hand.

Dean did not move, after a while Castiel slid his hand away "take me to your house - Cas are you crazy? - In defense of Dean, I know him and he's a good boy sweetness - sorry I did not mean to offend" but now Simon was curious "Cas why you want to go to Dean?, and not with your cousin? - I CAN NOT ... I can not go home ... I can not deal with Anna "Ruby did not know what to do, trust the judgment of Simon and he knew not to be able to bring to her, but did not want to leave Cas "My house is available," said Dean trying to appear calm, Ruby felt a slight strain in his voice, he glanced first at Dean then Cas "Give me a minute," taken the phone and called'' Hello Katy ... yes okay listen Cas ... ah'' made a significant pause and Cas stiffened'' I'm sorry ok I'll hello'' Ruby had a serious look at "what's happening?" Dean asked "Katy and Anna are traveling for two hours, the sister Katy had an accident - oh and how much they will be away? - ... um ... ten days" Dean ran a hand through his hair reflecting "I conclude that you do not have the keys - in fact no "Dean felt Cas's gaze on himself, after some controversy Ruby accepted the offer of Dean and went away.

The ride was silent, Cas curled up on the seat and wrapped in his jacket looked so fragile, thinking back to that son of a bitch who had dared to lay hands on him, Dean felt his blood boil with anger. Entered the house Cas looked around, it was clean, simple and cozy "going to get a hot shower I'm going to get you some clothes," Cas nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, 'I have to calm down damnation' but the sound of the shower did not help him, felt his groin stir, jeans were beginning to tighten around his embarrassing excitement "oh what the hell i'm not a twelve year old!" he said to himself, went into the bedroom to find some clothes, "Dean sorry I do not have the towel," he cried from the bathroom Cas 'it's official I'm a jerk!' , Dean knocked on the door, not expecting certain that Cas opened it in full without worrying about being naked "ah thanks I feel better now - I see it," said Dean piercing his body with a look predatory, Cas had the decency to blush up the tip of the hair, Dean had not moved an inch, Cas had wrapped the towel around his waist, but now Dean was struggling against his erection, made a movement annoyed and Cas looked down, to see the bulge of Dean . He could not remember how he got to that position, he knew only to be kneeling between the legs of Dean licking his erection like a lollipop, ripping out moans of pleasure. Dean felt incredible feelings, Cas acted with naive sensuality and excited him even more. When was close to coming Dean pulled away from him and dragged him into the bedroom, made him lie down in a hurry you undo clothes, Cas looked at him in mixture of desire and fear, Dean lay back on him and began to kiss him, gently, fell on his neck licking and sucking her skin soft and inviting, Cas let out a groan when Dean nipped a nipple "careful, your moans are likely to make me lose control and I could not be nice to you later!" he said, grinning dangerously exciting. He began to kiss him passionately while expert hands ran through his body, revealing his sensitive spots, making him go crazy and moan with pleasure, Cas arched his back to him asking for more, the skin was burning his every touch, Dean did Cas turn on his stomach and walked away for a moment to pull out of a drawer a tube of lubricant and condoms, he returned immediately next to him and without Cas had time to realize, he felt a cold liquid down on his ass, causing the chills, Dean positioned himself on him with his erect member that was pressing on his buttocks and began an erotic massage, slow, pressing, teasing, then focused on the preparation of Cas and slid his fingers on the hot, tight hole.

With a gentle but firm motion inserted a finger, Cas spasmed, it was a feeling that he could not describe and it did not take long before he started to push himself against his hand, Dean slipped a second finger, then a third, Cas writhed against him, he had completely lost control "Dean please fuck me, i can not resist - the good kids do not talk like that" and dug his fingers hard, cutting off his breath "Dean please please i want you inside me - you're adorable when you plead "Dean suddenly took off his fingers with great protest Cas, put on a condom, put Cas straddled over him, enjoying the view of her entire body, and without telling him impaled on the cock erect, coming directly his prostate "aaah" with a perverse satisfaction Dean saw that the scream of Cas was in no pain, he grabbed her hips and inflicted another heavy blow, the sight of Cas clouded, was so intense that pleasure from be afraid, Dean struck with force, with lust and wanted Cas did not stop, in fact, urged him to give him more, biting his neck, digging her nails into his back, Dean continued to inflict blows, stimulating the prostate, causing him to go crazy and shout his name, Cas was near to come, Dean began to masturbate vigorously, Cas suddenly felt a thunder inside himself "DEANNN!" Dean felt his muscles tighten in a spasm around his cock "CAS!" Dean was stunned for a moment, Cas collapsed on his chest and it took a long breath before they both came back normal.

"Are you okay?" Cas smiled slipping to his side, Dean took off the condom and made it trash basket, then smile that would not go away, both covered with the blanket, squeezing Cas in his arms, "I hope you know that now you're mine, right ? "Cas looked at him surprised "Really? You really want me? - Hello is anyone there? - But I have no experience - uhm ... well now that I fixed - I am nothing special" Dean bit him on the neck until it bled, Cas moaned loudly "You are special to many things but above all for me - ... - you still have not realized that you made me lose my head?" Cas came out of his position and stood over him with his legs apart "I love you" he said with a smile and a tear across his face, Dean felt so flood the heart of a gentle heat, "I love you too."


End file.
